


You don't need brains if you have my body.

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BL, Boy x boy, Don't Like Don't Read, Drabble, Kenma is awkward and iritated, Kuroo is a tease, M/M, Mild Smut, Some kissing, Staring, Steamy shower moment, Yaoi, You Have Been Warned, biting kink, not too explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo just wants to have some fun after practise.. And prove a point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't need brains if you have my body.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please excuse my errors. My first language is not English and this isn't beta'd. Feel free to correct me and constructive criticism is welcomed. :D 
> 
> Enjoy ~☆~
> 
> ◈Please don't be shy and talk to me. ◈

  


\-- 

  


"And-Done!" Kuroo gave one last hit to the ball, sending it pass Kenma and onto the floors. 

  


He didn't get much time to roll around in his victory as his shoes slid along the floor. The force of his own hit threw him off balance and he stumbled forward. He made a grab for the net, fingers barely missing it. Kenma shouted something at him before their bodies collided and they crashed onto the floor. 

  


"Get off!" Kenma heaved, pushing at Kuroo's chest. 

  


"I think I'll stay." 

  


"You're so clumsy, you fucking tree." 

  


Both burst out laughing when their eyes met. Kuroo pushed himself up, supporting some of his weight on his palms which pressed against the floor next to Kenma's shoulders. The laughter died down slowly and left Kenma awkwardly staring up at Kuroo hovering above him. It was like something hit him and he suddenly became aware of every little thing as the air draped a blanket of seriousness over them. Kuroo was looking at him strangely, eyes narrowed and glinting with some secret hidden away. Kenma wanted to turn away or even look away at least but the moment he moved, he could feel the strong thighs resting on either side of one of his legs. 

  


Kuroo's hips were mere inches from his and he swore he could feel the heat radiating off Kuroo. He blushed when his body involuntarily spasmed from the workout, their hips brushing in the slightest of notions.  He tore his gaze away from their bodies to worriedly look at Kuroo. The raven-head was smirking above him, head tilted and eyes reflecting the same strange look from before.  

  


Kenma scoffed, finally snapping out of it. He pushed Kuroo's chest, throwing him off beside him and sitting up straight to push his hair out of his eyes. Kuroo laughed at his blushing face and Kenma threw him a rude finger with a laugh of his own. 

  


"You're such a loser." Kuroo teased, pushing himself up as well.

  


"Shut up," Kenma grumbled, "I'm going to take a shower. Don't forget to lock up." 

  


"Scared, are we?" 

  


"Of being murdered in school, alone at night? Yes, idiot."  he snickered.

  


"Not a blushing one." Kuroo pressed.

  


"Sigh. If only you had some  brains with that brawn." Kenma stuck his tongue out in a childish manner and took off towards the locker-rooms. 

  


Kuroo shook his head, damn brat. He let out a long sigh and ran a hand through his hair. Just you wait, you'll be very satisfied with this hunk of brainless muscle in a few minutes, Kuroo thought. He checked the room once more before locking the front and back door. He threw the keys in a gym-bag and pushed it under a bench, glancing towards the locker-room where he could hear a shower being turned on. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards and his fingers gripped the hem of his shirt. He yanked it up his body as he made his way to the showers, pulling it over his head and discarding it somewhere on the gym floors. 

  


\-- 

  


Kenma peeled his shirt off, nervously chewing his lip as he stuffed the piece of clothing into his locker. He pushed the little door shut and rubbed his eyes as he made his way towards the running shower. While draping his towel over a chair, he stepped out of his shoes and pulled a thin elastic from his wrist. He huffed as he tied the long strands at the back of his head, still irritated by his own reaction from earlier and Kuroo's stupid looks. 

  


Before he could remove his socks, Kuroo filled his sight out of no where. A strong hand grabbed one of Kenma's wrists and held it with an iron-like grip while it pushed him back. He wanted to shout, kick and curse at Kuroo for the abrupt and unexpected intrusion. His mouth opened but the filthy curses he wanted to spit out wouldn't jump from his throat. Instead, he let out a breathless gasp as his back hit the hard and icy tiles of the shower's back wall. 

  


Kuroo pressed close to him, one hand holding his wrist above his head and another grabbing Kenma's free hand to join it with the imprisoned one. He wanted to yell and ask what the hell the brute was doing but again, the words wouldn't come. Kuroo's eyes fleetingly met his in a challenging manner before they trailed down Kenma's slender body. His breath hitched when Kuroo leaned in, pressing his nose against Kenma's hair and softly inhaling. 

  


"Wha-t the hell are you doing?" Kenma croaked. 

  


Kuroo chuckled against his ear and Kenma shivered, "Just having a little fun." 

  


"W-well back off!" He tried again, finding his voice rather quickly. 

  


"Nope, I don't have a brain, remember? So I'm showing you what my body can do." Kuroo hummed.

  


Kenma was dumbfounded, cheeks flushing and his mind filling with dark spots. Surely Kuroo didn't mean what Kenma thought he did, did he? Kuroo's nose brushed along his jaw and his hot breath ghosted over Kenma's cheek.  A light kiss fell underneath his jaw and lips made their way down his neck, tracing the vein that popped when his body temperature increased. Kenma almost jumped out of his skin when a wet and slick muscle touched his Adam's apple. Kuroo's tongue traced it, before sliding down to Kenma's collar. He could feel Kuroo's teeth scraping on his skin and the bite came before he realized it. 

  


He yelped, back arching and hands twisting in their bounds as sharp teeth sunk into his flesh and crimson droplets formed. Kuroo lapped at the liquid, soothingly running his tongue over the small wounds and even kissing it when he pulled away. It was something he never tried before, but now, he thinks he likes it. Kenma might have liked it too much, the strange and exhilarating pleasure dominating the pain. 

  


His heart hammered against his ribcage and he felt sick, his head spinning and his eyes unfocused as steam filled the showers. He gulped, feeling his knees starting to shake from the uncomfortable position. He was pretty short compared to Kuroo and standing on his toes, pressed against a wall, was not something he practised. He could hear his own breathing, almost coming out in harsh pants. He was definitely getting turned on by this. 

  


Kuroo could feel the tiny shivers against him and pulled his mouth away from Kenma's neck. Kenma's hazy eyes stared at him in bewilderment and his mouth was slightly open, warm breath spilling from between his parted lips. Kuroo's mind was frazzled for a moment before he snapped back to his senses. Seeing Kenma like this, so helpless and trapped, excited him a whole lot more than he expected. His hands guided Kenma's to his neck and Kenma's arms wrapped around it, his body stretching to accommodate the new position. 

  


"K-Kuroo." Kenma didn't know why he said it or why it came out more like a moan. 

  


The taller male couldn't help but lean in to press his mouth against Kenma's. Kenma opened his mouth in a silent gasp and Kuroo made quick work to slide his tongue into it. The slick muscle traced the roof of Kenma's mouth, ran over his teeth and caressed his own tongue. Their pace quickened and a surprising mewl escaped Kenma's throat, spurring Kuroo on even more. The small boy struggled to breath, opening his mouth wider and panting into the raven-head's. His delicate fingers slid into Kuroo's wet hair and tangled in the silky locks.

  


Kuroo's hands danced down his sides, skimming his ribs and tracing his abdominals as well before letting his hands slide underneath Kenma's behind. He grabbed Kenma's thighs, hauling the blonde up and he instinctively wrapped his legs around Kuroo's hips. Kenma yelped, his body jerking against Kuroo's when a hard and rigid length pushed against his behind while his own pressed against Kuroo's stomach. He pulled away, breathing heavily as he held Kenma firmly without creating any more friction.

  


"You okay there, Ken?" He murmured hoarsely. 

  


Perhaps he should check before he really went too far and lost his best friend. Kenma's eyes were screwed shut and his fingers pulling at Kuroo's hair. It wasn't that he didn't like what they were doing, it was just something he didn't expect and his body was reacting too co-operatively. He nodded, shoulders shaking as he opened his eyes. 

  


"No." Kuroo stated, shifting Kenma as he maneuvered them to the floor. 

  


"What?" 

  


"I'm not going to torture you this much on your first time." Kuroo chuckled, pushing Kenma to lie down onto the tiled floor. 

  


"Then why all this?"

  


 It was all unnecessary if Kuroo's only goal was to tease and arouse him. The small male's anger returned and with shaky arms he pushed Kuroo away. Kuroo caught the flailing limbs and put them around his neck again.

  


"Shhh. I didn't mean I was going to leave my _best friend_  like this."

  


Kenma wanted to ask him what he meant but his pants were yanked down and he forgot everything he wanted to yell about. The last thing he saw before his vision turned black and stars scattered the darkness, was steaming water running over Kuroo's shoulders, hair and face. Droplets streaming down his chest and over his lips as they formed a devilish smirk, tongue darting out to run along his teeth and eyes ravishing his body. The showers filled with lewd gasps as Kuroo's fingers dug into Kenma's thighs, his face buried itself between Kenma's legs and Kenma's blunt nails cut into Kuroo's shoulders. 

  


\--

  


No one needed brains when they lost their minds in pure bliss anyway. Kenma agreed reluctantly to that statement a few weeks later, fingers shyly lacing with Kuroo's. 

  


~☆~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the quick drabble! XD
> 
> (Sorry for the OOC characters, I still have to watch the anime but these two are just adorable.)


End file.
